Requirements for devices to secure and brace large objects such as crates that are being transported have long existed, and various systems and devices have resulted. Systems such as straps, hooks and tie downs are used in some aplications but are time and labor consuming when attaching and detaching such devices. Another common method of bracing is the use of rigid battens for bracing between cargo and the wall of a cargo chamber such as a ship's cargo hold. A number of rigid braces can be placed around the perameter of the cargo box and rigidly maintain separation between boxes and between the box and the bulk-head. These systems have the particular advantage of quick installation and removal but can maintain the position of cargo quite steadily when in use. Specialized fittings for attachment of the batten to the bulkhead on the one end and the cargo box on the other end are usually necessary. Also necessary is some method of adjusting the length of the batten or the distance between the fittings as the space between the cargo box and the wall may vary within some limits and an adjustment is necessary as well both to install and remove the batten. Further, some flexibility may be desirable to accommodate small ships in movement during carriage of the cargo.
Typical common battens of this sort in current usage consist of lengths of rigid metal pipe or tubing into which a specialized fitting is crimped or swaged at the one end by a machining process and a plunger is contained at the other end. Also restrained within the tube by a swaging operation at the end of the tube. The plunger in turn is flexibly extended from the tube by a spring within the tube and a bearing surface is provided for the spring to push against by a further crimping operation around the circumference of the tube.
Such currently available cargo battens have several disadvantages. One is that they cannot be disassembled and repaired if any of the internal parts break as the swaging necessary to contain the parts is permanent. Thus a batten with a broken plunger for instance would have to be discarded rather than repaired. Further, the batten itself is only useable at the exact length to which it is manufactured and cannot be cut down or adjusted for different applications. Since again the swaging at the ends is permanent and a cut off cannot be made. Finally as the parts of such a commonly used batten are metal the plunger bearing surface is a metal-to-metal contact and can easily bind, wear and chafe which adversly affects the function of the adjustable batten.
The within invention seeks to provide a new and improved batten of simplified construction. Thus an object of the invention described is to provide an improved batten that can be assembled without machining, crimping or suaging operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable batten, the parts of which are removable and replacable.
Another object of the invention is to improve the functioning of a spring-loaded batten by reducing the internal friction and improving the quality of the plunger bearing surfaces.
The final object of the invention is to provide a batten that can be disassembled, cut down to adjust its length as required and reassembled.